


The Lost Toy

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, New Relationship, POV Greg, Sex Toys, Teasing Greg, Unsure Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"What is that...?"The circumstances...late at nightAnd you must mention...a lost item





	The Lost Toy

"What is that?"

"What is what?" I ask absentmindedly, concentrating on the T.V.

"This! It was down behind the cupboard."

I turn around to look over the back of the sofa, wondering what he's found and freeze when I see it... the cock ring I'd lost about a year ago.

"Ah"

"So...?" he's looking at me bewildered, as if he doesn't know what it is... Oh My God... He doesn't!

"Umm..." I cough and rub the back of my neck, "That is an old toy Love."

"Okay... but what is it?" He's really looking at it now, turning it this way and that, bring it closer and... Oh God... _sniffing it. ___

____

____

"It's umm... it's a..." I'm turning fluorescent with how badly I'm blushing now. We've only been seeing each other for about a month now, and only been having sex about a week, so this is really too early to be getting into anything extra. But in for a penny...

I take a deep breath, turn on the cocky (Ha) grin, "That my love, is a cock ring." I smile cheekily at the blush now rising on his face, as he holds the item away from him as though he's now not sure of what to do. "I can show you how it works if you like?" I say tongue in cheek, leering at him, as he looks absolutely delish in his silk P.J's.

"I...umm...umm...I..." he stutters adorably, his blush descending down his neck, as he just stands there wide eyed.

"It's alright Love" I walk over to him trying to calm him down, "I'm just pulling your leg. Come on let's go to bed... to sleep" I reassure him when his eyes go wide again at the suggestion, "We can talk on this more tomorrow. Let's put this in the bathroom to be washed later." I take the toy from him and put it in my pocket. "Come on you lovely thing" I say while groping his absolutely magnificent arse.


End file.
